Aotsuki no Gakuen
by Monochrome Penguin
Summary: L'académie de la lune bleue avait toujours été un endroit réputé, mais elle l'était devenue encore plus depuis que les filles y avaient accès. Et que diriez-vous de suivre les aventures de ses actuels habitants? O.O.C.?, Schoolfic, A.-U., Shônen-ai?. FICTION ABANDONNÉE.


Titre : Aotsuki no Gakuen ( L'Académie de la Lune Bleue )

Rating : Pour l'instant, j'ai mis T, mais je dois avouer que j'ai un peu choisit au pif, j'hésitais entre ça et K+.. Mais il faut bien du T, car plus tard, ça sera du vrai T! èé

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment, je les ai juste piqué à Oda Eiichiro pendant qu'il ne regardait pas, et je lui rendrait plus tard.

Petite Note : C'est ma première fanfiction avec les personnages de One Piece, et je compte bien la terminer. J'espère aussi qu'elle vous plaira. Et aussi, je n'ai pas vraiment bien demarqué le passage d'un lieu à un autre, donc je ne sais pas si vous comprendrez que l'on change de scène.

Intro : L'académie de la lune bleue avait toujours été un endroit réputé, mais elle l'était devenue encore plus depuis que les filles y avaient accès. Et que diriez vous de suivre les aventures des chanceux et chanceuses ayant assez d'argent pour payer les frais de scolarité exorbitants de l'académie? Et bien, en tout cas, leurs années au lycée ne seront pas de tout repos, bien au contraire. Et ce n'est pas sur le directeur qui il faudrait compter pour arranger les choses! Suivez les aventures des personnages d'Oda Eiichiro dans un endroit louche et unique en son genre, qui troublera ses habitants.

* * *

><p>C'était sur ce terrain immense, faisant 2 500 hectares, que se trouvait le pensionnat Aotsuki, dont le nom signifiait lune bleue dans la langue locale. Un endroit où seuls les enfants des plus riches étaient scolarisés, à cause des frais de scolarité exubérants. Se trouvait là-bas quatre établissements scolaires, une école primaire, un collège, un lycée, et enfin, une université. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela! Restaurants, boutiques, supérettes, coiffeurs, parcs, plages, terrains de sport, il y avait l'embarras du choix. Sans oublier bien sûr, les maisons où étaient logés les professeurs, ainsi que le personnel, seuls ou avec leurs familles, enfin, plus souvent seuls. Et pour finir, il y avait les maisons où étaient logés les élèves. De petites villas très mignonnes, possédant deux chambres contenant chacune deux lits simples et deux bureaux, une cuisine entièrement équipée, un salon dans lequel trônait un canapé aligné à l'écran plat qui servait de télévision, et pour finir, deux salles de bains, dans lesquelles se trouvaient les toilettes. Bref, tout cela, c'était le grand confort, un coin paradisiaque, mais beaucoup d'élèves se plaignaient, surtout les plus vieux, du fait qu'à part certains adultes qui travaillaient ici, il n'y avait pas de présence féminine. Oui, Aotsuki était une école masculine. Mais ça allait changer! Le directeur, énervé des critiques de ses élèves pervers et des femmes du corps enseignant, avait décidé de faire devenir le lieu dont il était le chef mixte. Maintenant, les jeunes filles pourraient venir faire leurs études ici, au même titre que les garçons qui occupaient déjà les lieux. C'est ainsi que de grands travaux arrivèrent à Aotsuki, ayant pour but de construire d'autres villas, qui serviront à loger la gente féminine, ainsi que d'autres boutiques pour filles, qui pourront habiller les petites filles, car les seules boutiques féminines actuelles des lieux, servaient aux femmes travaillant dans le terrain. Les travaux firent du bruit, énervants certains garçons, mais cela se finit, et les villas féminines firent tout un quartier, n'attendant plus que de nouvelles locataires. En fait, Aotsuki était plus une ville qu'un internat, et c'est ça qui plu aux filles qui, quelques mois plus tard, arrivèrent, tout de même accompagnées de quelques nouveaux garçons.<p>

Les deux personnes qui logeait déjà dans la villa 127 étaient là depuis le collège, et étaient devenus meilleurs amis, à force d'être colocataires. Devant cette villa se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes. L'un était brun et avait une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, l'autre blond avec une mèche de cheveux recouvrant la partie gauche de son visage, et le sourcil droit vrillé. Tous deux portaient une valise. Le blond sonna à la porte, ne voulant pas déranger les occupants en entrant avec les clefs qu'il venait de recevoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, un brun avec des taches de rousseur vint ouvrir, les questionnant du regard.

- Oui?  
>- Euh, excuses-nous, on est tes nouveaux colocataires... Enfin, on est arrivés aujourd'hui, et c'est dans cette maison que l'ont va vivre...<br>- Ah, ouais, j'avais oublié. Bon, entrez.

Le garçon avec des taches de rousseur fit rentrer les deux autres, les fit monter les escaliers puis les fit entrer dans sa chambre, avant de prendre la parole.

- Alors, bah, depuis toujours je suis dans cette chambre, mais je vais aller avec Zoro, et puis, ça sera plus pratique pour tout le monde.  
>- D'accord, donc on va dormir tous les deux ici?<br>- Oui. Bon, en fait je m'appelle Ace, enchanté, et bienvenue.  
>- Sanji, enchanté.<br>- Moi c'est Luffy! Celui qui deviendra le roi du monde!  
>- Luffy? Mais c'est toi? On peut dire que t'as grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus!<br>- Hein? Mais oui! Ace!  
>- Vous vous connaissez?<br>- Et bien, on a étés élevés ensembles, on est comme des frères!

Sanji s'arrêta et regarda les deux autres discuter de leurs retrouvailles. Il soupira puis prit sa valise, avant de quitter la pièce, il dit quand même à ses camarades ce qu'il comptais faire.

- Bon, je penses que ça sera mieux si vous restez dans la même chambre, si vous êtes frères, donc, je vais aller dans l'autre.  
>- Merci beaucoup, Sanji! C'est à l'autre bout du couloir!<p>

Le blond ne remercia même pas Ace pour son indication, mais sortit de la pièce, et en quelques secondes, arriva devant la porte. Il toqua d'abord, mais n'entendant pas de réponses, ouvrit. C'est alors qu'il découvrit celui qui serait son camarade de chambre jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité dans l'académie, qui était endormi, une grosse bulle sortant du nez, mais surtout, il découvrit que son nouveau camarade de chambre avait les cheveux verts, oui, verts. Sanji se pencha pour voir si c'était une teinture, mais ne trouva pas une once d'imposture. Il en déduit donc que des gens pouvaient avoir de telles couleurs de cheveux naturellement, même si ça lui paraissait impossible. Il tapota la joue de l'endormi, mais à son plus grand malheur, ne le fit pas réagir. Finalement, il abandonna en soupirant puis s'assit sur le lit qui allait bientôt devenir sien.

Alors que Sanji défaisait ses affaires, sans domestiques pour l'aider, contrairement à chez lui, deux amies arrivèrent dans la villa qui leur avait été assignée, la numéro 911. Elles avaient toutes les deux eu la chance de se connaître avant leur arrivée ici, durant toute leur enfance, mais ce n'était pas le cas de leur deux autres colocataires, avec qui elles elles allait partager une maison. Elles espéraient qu'elles s'entendraient bien. La rousse sonna à la porte, et après quelques minutes sans avoir reçu de réponses, ouvrit avec les clefs qu'elle avait reçu. Il n'y avait vraiment aucunes traces des mystérieuses colocataires, elles choisirent donc une chambre qu'elles se partageraient. Enfin, c'est plutôt la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus qui, sans même inspecter l'autre chambre, posa sa valise puis se jeta sur un des lits en criant.

- Cette chambre, on prend celle-là, Nami!

Les protestations de la dénommée Nami ne changèrent rien, les deux jeunes filles auraient la chambre et la salle de bain de droite jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité, et ça leur plaisait bien, il fallait l'avouer. C'est alors qu'une magnifique brune aux yeux bleus arriva à l'étage, n'ayant pas été entendue par ses camarades en entrant.

- Euh, bonjour, et enchantée. Je m'appelle Nico Robin...  
>- Kyaaah! Elle est là! Nojiko! La nouvelle colocataire est là!<br>- J'arrive!  
>- Bonjour, Robin! Je m'appelle Nami!<br>- Moi, c'est Nojiko, j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien.  
>- Moi de même.<p>

La brune avait un sourire très chaleureux qui rassura les deux autres filles, elles s'entendraient sûrement à merveille. Robin posa ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre, et en même temps que les autres, les défit. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que la quatrième arriva. Une magnifique brune, ayant elle aussi, tout comme Robin, les yeux bleus. Elle ne souriait pas vraiment, et avait un air hautain insupportable. Elle entra sans rien dire, et lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle ne pourrait pas choisir sa chambre, à cause du fait que les autres étaient déjà installées, elle explosa. Les deux sœurs adoptives, Nami et Nojiko, n'y prêtèrent pas vraiment d'importance, n'aimant pas vraiment leur colocataire pour le moment. Mais Robin l'observa un moment, essayant de savoir qui elle était. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle s'en souvint, et sourit.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds teints en rose et aux airs de gamine avançait maladroitement dans la rue, sa grosse valise la gênant. Chez elle, il y avait des mignons petits serviteurs, et si ils auraient été là, ça aurait été eux qui auraient porté le lourd chargement. Elle continua à avancer, tirant la valise rose bonbon, tout comme ses cheveux, quand elle trébucha et s'effondra par terre. Elle grommela quelques insultes, visiblement très énervée, quand un gentil garçon de son age voulut l'aider à se relever. Elle lui donna sa main qu'il tira pour qu'elle soit de nouveau debout, mais ne le remercia pas. Il la regarda, son long-nez gâchant son visage, puis lui sourit légèrement.

- Je suis le grand Usopp, pour vous servir!

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis soupira légèrement. Si il pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, il fallait qu'elle l'embauche comme porteur de valise.

Jewelry Bonney était une très belle jeune fille. La seule chose bizarre chez elle était ses cheveux, qui étaient roses bonbon, et le fait qu'elle mangeait tout le temps, tout le temps, et sans grossir. Elle était arrivée depuis bien longtemps dans la villa qui lui avait été désignée, étant venue à Aotsuki à six heures du matin. Et il était dix-sept heures. Elle était toujours toute seule dans la maison, et, s'étant déjà habituée à ce nouvel univers, elle regardait la télévision comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici. Mais quelqu'un vint troubler le jeu télévisé, entrant à l'intérieur. Bonney avait toujours cru être unique en son genre, s'étant teint les cheveux en rose, mais elle supprima immédiatement cette pensée en voyant des cheveux bleus. Ou plutôt une fille aux cheveux bleus. En tout cas, Bonney sentait déjà qu'elle ne s'entendraient pas très bien, étant trop différentes. L'autre avait l'air trop timide, trop gentille, et la fille aux cheveux roses n'aimaient pas les gens comme ça. Elle tourna donc immédiatement la tête vers son émission pourrie, en lui disant vaguement où elle pourrait poser ses affaires, en faisant attention à la mettre dans l'autre chambre, pour qu'elles ne soient surtout pas ensembles. Alors qu'elle pensait être de tranquille et s'était replongée dans le show, la sonnette retentit. Elle pesta puis alla ouvrir, se retrouvant en face d'un garçon métisse et d'une fille aux même cheveux qu'elle.

- Bon bah je te laisse la valise là..

- Te fous pas de moi! Tu la portes jusqu'à la chambre. Je vais pas m'amuser à transporter ce truc!

- Oh, t'es fatigante..

- Euh.. Excusez-moi?

- Ah, coucou! Je m'appelle Perona, enchantée!

- Bonney.

- Hm, où ce gogol peut-il poser ma valise?

- Ah euh, oui! Suivez-moi!

Bonney rentra donc assez vite dans la villa, puis monta à l'étage. Elle regarda sadiquement le garçon galérer en portant la lourde valise, puis entra dans sa chambre. Si cette fille était aussi gentille avec l'autre, et comme elle portait la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle, elle se dit qu'elles s'entendraient bien, et qu'elles partageraient sans problème la même chambre.

Ils étaient quatre jeunes hommes d'environ seize ans, même si l'un d'eux en avait quatorze, et seul un d'eux étaient sortis ce dimanche. Pour les autres, il avait été assez calme, bercé par la télé et les ordinateurs. Ils étaient dans l'académie depuis plusieurs années, et n'avaient pas vraiment envie de la quitter. Le premier s'appelait Law, Trafalgar Law, le second Eustass Kidd, puis le troisième Chopper, ou plutôt Tony Tony Chopper. Le dernier, qui avait passé la journée en dehors de la villa, malgré le fait que le petit Chopper voulait qu'il reste avec lui, s'appelait Usopp. Quand ce dernier revint à la maison, après en être parti à onze heures du matin, il était dix-neuves heures. Il avait plusieurs sachets de courses et les bras en compote. Ses amis le questionnèrent vaguement, mais il grogna et s'enferma dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Chopper à double tour, après avoir déposé les courses dans l'entrée. Kidd et Law soupirèrent, tandis que le troisième fut très inquiet pour son ami. Cependant, Usopp ne dit rien, et on ne sut pas ce qu'il avait.

Une mignonne petite blonde avec deux tresses et un lapin étrange qui miaulait marchaient dans les rues d'Aotsuki. Comme toutes les filles se trouvant dans l'établissement, elle était arrivée la veille. Elle était avec des filles de six ans, le même âge qu'elle, dans une villa, la 794. C'était aujourd'hui que tout le monde allait commencer l'école, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle s'était perdue. Le son du clocher la fit sursauter, et elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était en retard pour son premier jour à l'école primaire. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues depuis longtemps, et elle essayait tant bien que mal de se repérer avec les panneaux, en vain. Plus elle avançait, et plus des sons se faisaient fort, en le remarquant, elle s'arrêta.

- Gombe, tu entends?  
>- Miaah miah!<p>

La petite s'approcha, suivie de près par son lapin, et découvrit le lycée d'Aotsuki. Elle soupira, sur la carte, elle avait bien vu qu'il était à l'opposé de l'école primaire. Elle s'apprêtait à partir dans la direction opposée quand une rousse qui devait avoir une décennie de plus qu'elle arriva en courant. En voyant la plus jeune, la jeune fille s'arrêta.

- Mais, que fais tu ici?  
>- Gombe et moi, on s'est perdus.<br>- Comment t'appelles tu? Moi, c'est Nami.  
>- Chimney, et voici Gombe, mon chat.<br>- Miaah miah!  
>- Tu dois aller à l'école primaire?<br>- Oui!  
>- Bon, j'ai encore dix minutes, je vais t'y emmener, mais promets moi de courir.<br>- Merci, Onee-chan!

Nami soupira, elle était en retard en cours, elle avait dit à ses amies de partir sans elle, et voila qu'elle devait escorter une gamine qui n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation et qui prenait son lapin pour un chat. Mais bon, elle espérait que la gamine en question allait lui donner des sous pour la récompenser. Elle s'aventura dans les rues, suivie de près par la plus jeune et de son animal, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher ou de se prendre un mur, mais au bout de quelques minutes arriva à destination, à bout de souffle, la petite avait elle aussi du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

- Voila, on est arrivées, Chimney.

La petite blonde sourit, les portes étaient encore ouvertes. Elle remercia la plus vieille avant de se ruer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La rousse soupira, elle n'avait rien eu comme récompense, à part peut-être les sincères remerciements de celle qui la prenait désormais pour sa grande sœur, rien d'intéressant pour elle. La sonnerie qui retentit dans l'école primaire lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et elle se rua à nouveau sur le chemin, elle devait rejoindre le lycée au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Au milieu du chemin, elle trébucha. Pas sur une pierre, non, sur des clefs. Les clefs de la villa 794. Nami soupira en regardant les clefs qu'elle ramassa. Elles devaient sûrement appartenir à la petite Chimney, et elle devait lui les rendre. Mais dans l'immédiat, le plus important était d'être au lycée le plus vite possible, elle rendrait les clefs le soir. La rousse rangea dans son sac l'objet essentiel pour ouvrir la villa de la petite et reprit sa course. Manque de chance, elle arriva juste après la fermeture des portes, donc elle dut sonner et expliquer son retard au concierge, qui la guida jusqu'à son cours. Ils durent passer devant le tableau de répartition des élèves, car elle n'avait pas pu le faire plus tôt. En survolant les tableaux avec l'aide du concierge, elle se rendit compte pour son plus grand malheur que dans sa classe, il n'y avait aucune des filles de sa villa. Elle sentit vibrer son téléphone et s'empressa de l'éteindre avant que le concierge remarque quoi que ce soit. Elle se fit donc conduire en salle 2-3, salle de la troisième classe de deuxième année. Le concierge toqua à la porte, et sans même attendre une réponse, il l'ouvrit.

- Bonjour, Olivia, je te présente une retardataire. Tu te rends compte? En retard dès le premier jour! Et elle me dit avoir aidé une élève de primaire à trouver son école!  
>- Oh, merci de me l'avoir amenée, Paulee.<br>- De rien. Ah, tu mets toujours des habits aussi courts, ça devrait être interdit! Regarde, même cette lève-tard à pris cette mauvaise habitude! Tu n'es pas un bon exemple!  
>- Je ne suis pas une lève-tard! Regardez, j'ai même ramassé les clefs que la petite Chimney a fait tomber!<br>- Houla, elle devient folle en plus! Elle me montre ses clefs et dit qu'elles sont à la fille de primaire!  
>- Non! Mes clefs sont là! Regardez!<br>- Bon, bon cours, Olivia.

Nami fulminait, cet imbécile de concierge la prenait pour une menteuse! Et voila que toute sa nouvelle classe allait faire pareil. Son nouveau professeur principal lui sourit, puis lui désigna une place, qu'elle ne garderait pas longtemps, car quelques jours plus tard, elle le savait, les changements de places auraient lieu. La rousse fut très surprise quand elle apprit que la dénommée Olivia s'appelait Nico Olivia, et était la mère de sa colocataire Robin. Olivia enseignait l'histoire, et prenait très à cœur sa matière. Après à peu près une heure, l'incident du retard avait été oublié, et elle avait quelques peu réussit à se faire des amies dans sa classe, notamment une fille aux cheveux bleus du nom de Porche ainsi qu'une blonde prénommée Margareth qui logeaient dans la même villa. C'est encore une heure plus tard que la sonnerie marquant la pause retentit.

De son côté, Boa Hancock, la colocataire de Nami, Nojiko et Robin entendit elle aussi la sonnerie. Tout les garçons de sa classe l'avaient observés pendant tout le début de la journée, même le professeur principal, Crocodile, qui enseignait le Japonais, et c'était aussi le cas des filles, mais ces dernières avaient plutôt l'air d'être jalouses. Et c'était tout à fait normal, car Hancock, prochaine impératrice du pays d'Amazon Lily, là où les hommes ne sont pas autorisés, était une reine de beauté. Elle avait gagné cinq années consécutives le concours Miss Monde, et comptait bien le remporter cette année encore. Hancock ne sortit même pas de la salle prendre l'air, elle était bien, dans la salle de la 2-6. Plus loin dans cette salle, une fille à la chevelure rose bonbon se leva difficilement de sa chaise. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut un certain garçon au long-nez, elle pesta et se rassit, déçue d'être dans la même classe que ce bon à rien qui ne savait pas porter une valise correctement. Elle-même ne le savait pas vraiment non plus, mais elle était une fille, et elle avait des mignons serviteurs chez elle, alors, elle était pardonnable. Perona tourna la tête, observant les autres élèves de sa classe. Il n'y avait pas Bonney, Vivi ou Caimie, les filles de sa villa, mais elle s'en fichait. À part avec Bonney, elle ne s'entendait pas tant que ça avec ces filles. Elle regarda donc les autres membres de sa classe, et son regard tomba sur une brune magnifique, aux yeux bleus saphir. Elle se dit qu'elles pourraient peut-être devenir amies, et s'approcha donc d'elle, lentement, tout en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, plus loin dans l'établissement, Sanji était le dernier à quitter la salle de la deuxième deuxième année, salle équipée d'un magnifique piano à queue dont se servait son professeur principal, enseignant la musique, nommé Brook. Il soupira, pendant les deux heures qui avaient précédé la sonnerie, il avait dragué un nombre incalculable de filles, et s'était fait un ami, Tony-Tony Chopper, jeune étudiant ayant sauté deux classes et ayant donc actuellement quatorze ans. Alors qu'il allait s'aventurer dans le couloir, il vit son camarade de chambre, Zoro, courir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. En remarquant le blond, Zoro rentra illico dans la classe où l'autre se trouvait déjà. Le blond le questionna, mais ne reçu pas de réponses. Enfin, si, il reçu comme preuve le fait que juste après, une fille aux cheveux noirs bleutés coupés au carré avec des lunettes arriva dans le couloir en courant et hurlant.

- Roronoa! Hé! Tu te rends comptes? Tu as séché ton heure de colle en fin d'année dernière et tu as réussi à m'éviter toute le week-end! Je suis même allée sonner chez toi! Mais réfléchis un peu, bon sang, tu sais pourquoi on vous à fait redoubler la deuxième année de lycée, ton coloc' et toi? Et bien ce n'est pas pour vos notes, qui sont très bien, mais pour votre COMPORTEMENT! Héééé!Roronoaaa! Tu m'entends? Je vais faire un rapport au proviseur!

Sanji resta stupéfait, il ne savait pas que Ace et Zoro avaient redoublé, et qui plus est, à cause de leur comportement. Il était donc plus jeune qu'eux d'un an, et Luffy aussi. Mais il se demandait quand même qui était cette pauvre jeune femme, et ce qu'elle avait mérité pour devoir courir après Zoro. La jeune femme en question quitta le couloir pour tourner à gauche, et s'éloigna. Comme aillant deviné la question, le plus vieux répondit.

- C'est une surveillante, elle s'appelle Tashigi, et à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, c'est elle qui vient me voir. Personnellement, je ne la supporte pas

Le blond ne dit rien, dévisageant l'autre et analysant la situation. Il s'y connaissait en matière de filles et selon lui, aucuns doutes, la surveillante était amoureuse de son ami. Sanji soupira, il ne fit pas part à l'autre de sa conclusion et se contenta de quitter la salle, comme il voulait le faire au départ. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir du bâtiment pour la cour, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans le couloir que la sonnerie retentit, ce qui le fit donc faire demi-tour.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas, pourquoi est-ce que cette camarade de classe qui avait l'air si gentille s'était retournée contre elle? Elle se sentait si faible... Alors que la sonnerie avait retenti depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, elle était toujours là, assise sur la lunette des toilettes, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal... Son corps était tout endolori, recouvert de bleus ou de coupures. Qui aurait cru qu'une lime à ongle coupait aussi bien et que cette fille avait pratiqué la boxe? La jeune fille écarta une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui passait devant l'œil pour la ranger derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux étaient bleus, exactement de la même couleur que le ciel les jours ensoleillés. Elle essaya de sécher ses larmes, après tout, elle était la princesse d'un petit royaume entre l'Égypte et la Libye, le royaume d'Alabasta, et si elle avait été envoyée dans cet établissement, elle, Nefertari Vivi, c'était pour qu'elle ait beaucoup de connaissances sur le monde, et qu'elle puisse bien succéder sa mère, reine irréprochable, mais surtout pour qu'elle devienne plus forte, et voila qu'une fille, si elle avait bien comprit, à cause du fait qu'elle avait osé regarder un certain "Zoro-kun", la frappe et lui fasse mal. Vivi était bien décidée à se reprendre et s'apprêtait à sortir de son refuge quand elle entendit une porte claquer, celles des toilettes, sûrement, puis une autre porte claquer. Une fille devait venir de rentrer aux WC, rien de plus. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus prit son sac et déverrouilla la porte puis sortit jusqu'aux lavabos, elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir, elle se trouvait immonde, avec toutes ses blessures, elle fit couler l'eau, et se rinça le visage. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un horrible cri, venant d'une des cabines, qui la fit sursauter.

- MEEEERDEEEEUUUH! Comment j'vais faire!

Vivi se retourna vers la cabine en question, se demandant d'abord comment une fille pouvait avoir un vocabulaire aussi vulgaire, puis, hésitante, elle ferma le robinet, et s'approcha dangereusement de la porte en bois, prête à toquer.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à prendre de tampon? Ou même de serviette? Raaah! Saletés de règles! Si seulement vous pouviez aller en enfer!

La princesse aux cheveux bleus rougit. Elle vérifia rapidement dans son sac si elle n'avait rien qui pouvait dépanner l'inconnue, en vain. Si ça lui était arrivé à elle, elle aurait été dans la même situation que la jeune fille se trouvant dans la cabine. Vivi était sincèrement désolée de ne pouvoir venir en aide à l'autre, et espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

- Mais réponds, Margareth! Qu'est-ce que tu trouves compliqué dans " Viens immédiatement dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage " ? Et tu pourras pas dire que tu es en cours, c'est pour cela que je t'envoie seulement un message, et que je ne t'appelles pas! Mais grouilles!

Vivi était rassurée, la jeune fille avait contacté une amie qui pourrait la dépanner. _Une amie_... La jeune fille n'était même pas sûre qu'elle en avait une, d'amie. Il y avait bien Perona, Bonney et Caimie, les filles qui étaient dans la même villa qu'elle, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait les considérer comme de vraies amies. En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle, elle n'oserait jamais déranger l'une d'elles en pleins cours pour avoir une serviette ou un tampon. Elle n'oserait jamais déranger personne pour ça, d'ailleurs. Elle jeta un regard vers les miroir, puis se souvint de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, avant d'entendre le monologue de l'inconnue qui se trouvait dans une cabine. Elle ralluma l'eau et se rinça le visage.

La dénommée Margareth, une blonde assez grande, ouvrit la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, comme lui avait demandé son amie Valentine. Elle resta d'abord stupéfaite en voyant une fille couverte de blessures, qui possédait de longs cheveux bleus. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille qui ne l'avait visiblement pas remarquée, et lui tapota l'épaule. La demoiselle aux cheveux bleus se retourna immédiatement, devinant que l'autre était l'amie de la fille se trouvant dans les toilettes. Mais Vivi n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu vas bien? Toutes ces blessures! C'est vraiment... Trop horrible! Comment est-ce que tu t'es fais ça? Il faut désinfecter! Viens vite, on va passer à l'infirmerie!

La princesse ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, hésitante. Elle fit quand même part à la blonde de son histoire, après s'être présentée et avoir appris l'identité de l'autre, bien évidement. Et sans oublier non plus de remercier Margareth d'avoir été si gentille avec elle. Cette dernière, pourtant, était plus gênée qu'autre chose par cette politesse. C'est en entendant un Margareth, t'es là? qu'elle se rappela de la raison de sa venue dans les toilettes des filles, et après s'être informée du besoin de son amie, elle lui donna un tampon par l'entre-ouverture de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts qu'elle connaissait bien sortit de la même porte, remerciant son amie avant de se laver les mains.

- Raaah, j'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais jamais sortir de ces foutues toilettes!  
>- T'es vraiment tête-en-l'air, Val'!<br>- Oh, c'est bon!  
>- À ce propos, tu as vu le visage de cette demoiselle? Et bien, Valentine, je te présente Nefertari Vivi, princesse du royaume d'Alabasta.<p>

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement, ses mains vinrent se positionner devant sa bouche grande ouverte, comme pour l'empêcher de gober des mouches. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas vu plus de blessures en un instant que dans tout le reste de sa vie. Elle s'apprêta à poser une question, mais Margareth lui répondit, ayant deviné.

- Elle a regardé un mec, et des filles jalouses du fait que d'autres personnes qu'elles-même puissent le regarder, s'en sont pris à elle.  
>- Et elle est pas à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est?<br>- Non, elle refuse d'y aller.  
>- Ah, si elle refuse d'y aller, c'est son problème! Et bien fait ce que tu veux, je retourne en cours pour le peu qu'il me reste.<br>- Mais t'es qu'une sale égoïste!  
>- Je sais, mais si elle ne veut pas aller soigner ses plaies, laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut.<p>

Valentine ferma la porte derrière elle, en la claquant, comme à son arrivée. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles qui restaient encore dans les toilettes. Silence qui, après une dizaine de minutes, fut rompu par la princesse d'Alabasta.

- Oui, elle a raison, vous n'avez pas à m'aider si je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie. Enfin, elle m'a fait réfléchir, et même si j'aimerais y aller, je n'ai pas envie de raconter l'histoire à tout le monde...

Margareth sourit, soulagée. Vivi admettait finalement qu'elle voulait bien se faire soigner par l'infirmière et cela faisait très plaisir à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il y a le secret médical, tu le diras à l'infirmière, et elle n'aura pas le droit de le répéter, personne ne sera au courant.  
>- Alors, je vais y aller, merci.<p>

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de se proposer pour accompagner la jeune fille, la sonnerie retentit. Ce qui lui rappela qu'elle devait retourner en cours. Désolée, elle abandonna la jeune fille pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe, et se fit sermonner par son professeur principal, Nico Olivia, alors que Vivi se rendait à l'infirmerie. Elle se fit accueillir par une vieille dame aux allures de sorcière, et pourtant habillée très différemment d'une femme normale de son âge. La femme en question la regarda pendant de longues minutes, puis soupira.

- Et bah, c'est du sérieux! Bon, allonges-toi sur le lit, ou assis toi sur la chaise, comme tu veux.

Elle ne posa aucunes questions à la fille aux cheveux bleus et s'occupa assez rapidement de toute ses blessures, pour le plus grand bonheur de la princesse. Cette dernière finit par retourner en cours trente minutes après son arrivée dans l'infirmerie. Son professeur principal, Rob Lucci, enseignant les Arts-Plastiques, la regarda d'un air horrifié. Lorsqu'elle lui dit où elle était, il la crut tout de suite, c'était au moins l'avantage. Vivi se demanda pendant un petit bout de temps qui pouvait bien être ce Zoro, et le sut enfin, lorsque Lucci demanda à tout le monde de se présenter. Il avait les cheveux verts et un air un peu débile, mais la jeune fille devait l'avouer, il était beau.

Perona avait voulu parler à la jolie brune de sa classe, lors de la pause de la matinée, mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, ça avait sonné. C'est pourquoi, elle ne perdit pas de temps, lorsque le « Dring » retentit, à midi pile. Elle rangea vite sa trousse, puis se leva et s'avança vers la brune d'un pas décidé, et lui fit enfin un grand sourire.

- Coucou, moi c'est Perona, et toi?

- Hancock.

La fille aux cheveux roses trouva l'autre un peu froide, mais tenta tout de même de lui faire la conversation, n'aimant pas abandonner.

Bonney se leva tout en soupirant. Elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée par les gens de sa classe. Il y avait bien une fille de sa chambre, Caimie, qui avait les cheveux verts, mais bon, c'était Caimie, quoi. Bonney s'était demandée si ils avaient fait exprès de mettre les gens aux cheveux spéciaux ensemble, mais elle appris plus tard que le directeur tirait les chambres, tout comme les classes, aux fléchettes. Selon Bonney, ce type n'était pas net du tout. Elle se retourna vers un garçon des plus normal, brun avec une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, qui était, étonnement, en train de se curer le nez. La jeune fille, dégoutée, s'avança vers Caimie, avec qui elle allait manger, même si elles n'étaient pas forcement les meilleures amies du monde. Elle tourna la tête quelques instants vers son professeur principal, qui se nommait Edward Newgate, enseignant les mathématiques depuis cinquante ans. Elle soupira encore une fois puis s'avança, suivie de Caimie, vers la sortie. Elles allaient manger au restaurant, elles ne savaient pas encore lequel, mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Nojiko avait vraiment été étonnée lorsqu'elle avait appris comment fonctionnait l'argent distribué aux élèves. Elle savait que l'académie lui distribuerait une somme chaque mois, en plus de ce qui lui venait de ses parents et des éventuels salaires qu'elle pourrait avoir en travaillant dans un restaurant ou un magasin, mais elle n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. Les résultats scolaires et le comportement, c'était avec ça que l'on déciderait de l'argent obtenu par chaque élèves, et ça pourrait changer tous les mois. La jeune fille n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi absurde. Elle était une élève moyenne, avec ses faiblesses, ses points forts, et son comportement était tout aussi moyen. Elle savait que beaucoup des élèves ne gagnant pas beaucoup prenaient un petit boulot, les soirs et le samedi, mais elle avait vraiment la flemme de faire de même. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait de bonnes notes, et puis qu'elle bavarderait moins, pour pouvoir s'acheter plein de belles choses. Enfin, elle prendrait d'abord le nécessaire pour vivre, avec l'argent de l'académie, et comme ça, elle pourrait prendre tout l'argent que Belmer, sa mère adoptive et une grande politicienne, lui verserait chaque mois pour s'acheter de belles choses. Mais il fallait tout de même avouer qu'elle trouvait ça atroce, vu le prix d'une année à Aotsuki, de faire payer les repas et tout le reste. Elle devait postuler comme présidente du conseil des élèves, ou un truc dans le même genre, pour pouvoir changer tout ça, il le fallait.

* * *

><p><span>Ana :<span> Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? T^T


End file.
